prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bicine
is a former villain who appears in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. He is a young man who is part of the Criasu Corporation, and works at the Azababu branch as a client specialist. He used to be locked up in a cell inside the Corporation for his ferocity until Listol released him. As revealed in episode 25, Bicine and Harry were partners who both worked for Criasu until Harry decided to quit. Later in episode 32, it is revealed that Bicine is a hamster-like fairy just like Harry. In episode 49, apparently he has reverted to the age of a baby after the change of the future's course. Appearance Bicine is a young boy with pale skin, mahogany eyes and small red highlights. His hair is light gray and styled in a bob. Around his neck, he wears a scarf, which looks like the tail of a gray wolf. He wears a blue jumpsuit with zippers around his body. As footwear, he wears blue boots that cover almost all of his legs. His ankles have cuffs and he wears a red jacket with white linings. His hands are covered in bandages and he has sharp black nails. In hamster form, Bicine is grayish brown, has scruffy white hair and a long tail that is grey at the tip. He has red markings under his eyes and blush marks on his cheeks. He wears a red sweater, as well as a small pearl earring on his right ear. History Prior to the start of the series, Bicine, along with Listol and Hariham Harry, used to be part of a clan of hamster and squirrel like fairies named Harihari Clan from Harihari Township in the future timeline, and the three of them were close friends. Unfortunately, a mysterious but deadly disease soon swept the clan, and Bicine was among the rest of the infected villagers. Desperate for a cure, he and his two friends (who were the only ones spared from infection of the epidemic) joined Criasu Corporation which also gave them human forms, only to be fooled and had their hometown burnt in a fire. It is possible that he was healed offscreen but as Harry left, he presumably felt betrayed and developed an unhealthy obsession towards Harry, hoping to retrieve the latter back to his side. After having a cameo in episode 23, Bicine made his full debut in HuPC25, where he revealed that he and Harry were formerly friends who both got scouted in Criasu by George Kurai. He then forcefully transformed Harry into a monstrous beast by breaking Harry's gold chain, in an effort to destroy the Cures. However, thanks to Kagayaki Homare who managed to calm Harry down, his plan was foiled. He later tried to attack Cure Étoile but failed as Harry protected her, yet before his departure he told Harry that he wouldn't give up on pursuing him. During the attack of the VR Headgear Oshimaida in episode 32, which projected some of Harry's memories and thoughts through a fairy tale called "The Little Mermaid", Bicine recognized a woman veiled in white, who seems to be the one Harry truly loves, within the simulation. This caused him to burst into a fit of rage, as he assumed that she was gone prior to the series but he couldn't accept how she still stands within his heart. Getting furious and jealous at her for "stealing" Harry, Bicine tried to scratch her face despite her being a VR image. However, Homare, who was also in the simluation, transforms into Cure Etoile and defeated him. After he returned to his office upon failure, he soon revealed his true hamster form, and started wailing hysterically in Listol's arms. In the end of episode 41, Bicine was heartbroken over the fact that Listol was sick and inside a capsule with the other hamsters (assumed in the other capsule tanks) as well as Harry's leave, believing that everyone he cared had abandoned him. This led to him to be tempted and tricked by George who abetted him to join the plan of stopping time so as to make everything stay the same forever. In episode 47, Bicine could no longer accept how everyone, particularly Listol, were leaving him and ultimately transformed himself into a Mou-Oshimaida. However, as Etoile and Listol soothed him and understood his agony, he finally burst into tears and got purified by the Cures who used Tomorrow With Everyone to cleanse him. In the end of episode 49, Bicine returned to the future with the other reformed Criasu employees. 10 years later, he was seen being a baby snuggling with Harry, Listol, Mogumogu and Lily the cat. Personality During his first interaction with the cures, Bicine is shown to have a great obsession towards Harry, even claiming that Harry is his only one. This obsession is emphasized further when he attacks Cure Etoile out of rage due to her saving Harry. He's also shown to be sarcastic and ruthless, as he uses his Togepower to break Harry's gold chain (which seems to act as a seal given by Harry's rescuer before the series' events), causing Harry's monster self to resurface and run wild. During the later fights against the Cures, Bicine's desires for Harry seem to accumulate even further as he calls the Cures "lame" and even wants to turn Harry back to his feral self. After his defeat in HuPC32, nonetheless, Bicine shows a vulnerable side as he reverts back into his hamster form and he cries in Listol's arms in his hamster form. Due to this trait which is linked to his emotional instability, he gets easily manipulated by George Kurai and goes astray. When he is on the good side though, he can be affectionate according to flashbacks of Listol in HuPC47. Relationships * Listol - His closest friend whom he sees as a brother figure, as seen in episode 32. * Hariham Harry - His former friend, whom he harbors a grudge and an obsession on until the events of episode 47. * JinJin & Takumi - His former colleagues (from episode 24 to episode 31) * Doctor Traum - His former senior (from episode 23 to episode 37) *'Kagayaki Homare' - He originally bears a grudge against Homare since he considers her as someone who steals Harry away from him. Etymology His Japanese name comes from "backup/spares" and "civet". Abilities Like his colleagues, he can call forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . He can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words . Trivia *Bicine shares his voice actress with Magic Crystal from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. **It is possibly that owing to his voice, many fans initially mistook him as a female. *An interesting note is that despite being a hamster fairy, he actually bears more resemblance to civets, judging by his long bushy tail and his name origin. *Among the three fairies that appeared in HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Harry, Bicine himself and Listol), Bicine is considered as the youngest. *As specified by Naitō, one of the writers, in the March 2019 issue of the Japanese magazine Animage, Bicine and the rest of his harriham kind aren't synthesized creations, but since 2030 is the near future, their biology also can't be explained by evolution theory. In closing, similar to Harry, Bicine can be considered as a mysterious type of rodent-like creature living in some unknown parts of the world. Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Fairies